User talk:Jadii
Welcome Hi, welcome to UTAU wiki! Thanks for your edit to the WIP UTAUloids page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 02:43, October 3, 2009 About Ceoil Thank you for the contribution. Could you tell me the exact pronunciation of Ceoil in English? The Japanese transliteration may not be written properly as far as the search I made on Irish-English dictionary. -- Damesukekun 06:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) oh, sorry! it's pronounced "Kyo"-"il" i guess i should have looked up the proper kanji for that in stead of "Ki-o-ru". Jadii 12:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC)Jadii :Thank you. Her name is キョイル in Japanese. Katakana is the typical use for foreign names. -- Damesukekun 09:43, April 8, 2010 (UTC) About Daiki Hi, Jadii. Daiki / 大貴 is a male name and is unfit for a female character. Do you have an alternate name idea for her? Damesukekun 17:40, June 15, 2010 (UTC) - I know it's a boy's name and that was deliberate. x3 I'm gonna stick with Daiki :3 Jadii 11:12, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :If that was intentional, maybe you could provide some extra notes that can pique a potential user's interest. (FYI there are cases of switched gender names) O Herman 10:55, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think it good that you use the name on purpose. 大貴 is not only a male name but also sounds masculine strong. Take my advice seriously. A girl with this name is very much strange to Japanese listeners and they must doubt your intention. Other Eiga families have fine names so I don't want to see this character spoil the family. Damesukekun 14:13, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :: ::- ah, well she had a boy voice her and she was supposed to sound like a boy because her voice is kinda deep :3 :: ::i really don't see how it would be a bad thing though? like, i'm not saying you're wrong or anything, i'd just like a little explanation as to why it would spoil the family :o Jadii 16:08, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Here's an idea. What do you want to keep? The Kanji name or the pronunciation? If it's the pronunciation, we can find another Kanji combination to fix it. Like 内気. Or you can just leave it in Katakana like 詠歌ダイキ, which will resolve the kanji naming problem. Damesukekun, what do you think of my suggestion? O Herman 15:18, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::The pronounciation is what I want to keep, so I don't really mind if the kanji is changed XD also, I just would like to know - why would it be a bad thing? - Jadii 16:23, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::It must be a cultural taboo. Let's wait for Damesukekun's explanation. O Herman 15:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::The pronunciation Daiki itself is only for a male person, never for a female. The sound D on the head in a given name storngly suggests the masculine gender in the Japanese language. Please understand that many words, expressions and names in the Japanese language have much stricter usage than English and your age, gender, profession, social class, and so on decide which word/expression you use. A speaker is always choosing the best ones by his/her position. Even the the word "I" has more than ten expressions in the Japanese language and if you should choose the one which does not fit you, the other party whom you are talking with feels ill. This miususe including inappropriate gender expression is kinda cultural taboo as O Herman commented. This concept may be difficult for English speakers to understand, who value the equality. (In this respect, the Japanese society is still under the Confusian ethic, which values the social stability and security and tells each person the "appropriate" behavior according to his/her age, gender, profession and so on to keep this social order.) Of course each word/expression group has the "neutral" one which every person can use in it, and some Japanese names give the gender-neutral impression, but almost all the names are not the case. 大貴 or other Kanji name Daiki is for male only, for there exists the female counterpart name 美貴 / Miki (precious beauty). If you are eager to use 大貴, I have no more reason to hold you back but I am very negative to your idea even if the newcomer has some boyish character. Damesukekun 13:48, June 17, 2010 (UTC)